Jeremy Hartwood
by Robotophe
Summary: Cette fanfic est en fait la retranscription de tous les documents que l'on peut trouver sur Jeremy Hartwood, auxquels s'ajoutent un prologue et un épilogue originaux. Elle retrace donc la fin de la vie de ce personnage et même un peu plus. Il est à noter que cette fanfic peut aussi être lue par une personne n'ayant approché aucun des jeux de la franchise Alone in the Dark ! ;-)
1. Prologue

_Avertissement : Toute référence à _Alone in the Dark_ et à tout ce qui s'y rapporte dans cette œuvre de fiction est la propriété d'Infogrames/Atari.  
Cette fanfiction, _Jeremy Hartwood_, est __l'œuvre__ de Robotophe. __Si cela était possible, elle serait placée sous licence Creative Commons by-sa, ce qui signifie qu'est tacitement autorisée toute diffusion ou réutilisation compatible avec cette licence. _Vous pouvez donc notamment la distribuer, la copier, la traduire, créer une œuvre dérivée, l'utiliser pour allumer votre barbecue ou même en faire du papier toilette si ça vous chante, à la seule condition de respecter les mêmes obligations que celles posées par la licence CC by-sa 3.0 disponible sur le site Creative Commons._  
Et veuillez bien noter qu'il s'agit d'un contrat moral que propose l'auteur et que cela se limite au travail qu'il a effectué sur cette fanfiction. En effet, la nature même d'une fanfiction limite intrinsèquement les travaux dérivés qui peuvent être faits, par le simple fait qu'elle est basée sur une œuvre protégée par copyright et qu'elle profite simplement d'une tolérance faite à l'égard des fans. Gardez surtout bien cela à l'esprit si vous souhaitez réutiliser cette œuvre de quelque manière que ce soit.  
_Et bien évidemment, même si ce n'est nullement une obligation, l'auteur serait ravi que vous lui signaliez vos travaux basés sur son œuvre.__

_Notes de l'auteur : Cette fanfic peut aisément être lue par quelqu'un n'ayant jamais joué à _Alone in the Dark_, simplement les noms ne lui évoqueront rien.  
Cela faisait quelque temps que je voulais faire une fanfic retraçant la fin de la vie de Jeremy Hartwood. Pour cela, j'ai retranscrit tous les documents ayant trait à ce personnage et me suis aperçu que, dans l'ensemble, ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes. J'ai alors simplement ajouté un prologue et un épilogue pour les mettre en scène et corrigé les quelques fautes que l'on pouvait y trouver (principalement des fautes de ponctuation), mais mis à part ces deux éléments, les documents ont été retranscrits le plus fidèlement possible (j'ai également changé le nom de Ismuth en Illsmouth dans le Mistery Examiner afin que ça corresponde aux événements de _Shadow of the Comet_).  
Pour le prologue, je me suis basé sur le fait que Derceto ait été visitée par Edward Carnby, ce qui est le cas dans la ligne officielle choisie par Infogrames pour AITD 2 et 3.  
Il est à noter que les dates fournies dans Alone 1 sont en contradiction avec les dates que l'on trouve dans ses suites. Même la date du Mistery Examiner, le journal fictif donné avec l'édition disquettes du premier, est problématique, je ne l'ai donc pas précisée dans cette fanfic._

* * *

**JEREMY HARTWOOD  
Prologue**

Edward Carnby descendait du taxi qui l'avait conduit jusque devant cette maison coquette. Il avait pratiquement dormi vingt-quatre heures depuis la nuit éprouvante qu'il avait passée à Derceto et, malgré cela, il se sentait encore fatigué. Il aurait préféré se trouver bien au chaud chez lui, mais il devait aller voir l'héritière de Derceto, il avait des documents à lui remettre et, peut-être, une histoire à lui raconter.

Il monta les quelques marches et fit retentir le carillon. Le son était agréable à entendre, tout comme la porte l'était à regarder. Une belle porte en bois massif, probablement du chêne. Deux vitres jaunes, posées parallèlement, démarraient de sa moitié pour monter jusqu'à son sommet. Un motif en fer forgé représentant des vignes les protégeaient d'un éventuel cambrioleur.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'un âge avancé le salua et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il se présenta et répondit qu'il désirait voir Miss Hartwood au sujet de son oncle Jeremy. La femme le fit entrer et lui demanda d'attendre dans un petit salon aux couleurs chaudes. S'y trouvaient un canapé deux places et deux fauteuils, disposés autour d'une table basse. Il s'assit sur le canapé mais n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps.

Emily Hartwood entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un tailleur vert foncé fort élégant et ses cheveux blonds, coupés à hauteur d'épaule, encadraient son visage dont les yeux d'un bleu profond avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant. C'était, sans aucun doute, un joli brin de femme.

– Bonjour M. Carby. Martha m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir au sujet de Jeremy.  
– Carnby.  
– Pardon ?  
– Je m'appelle Carnby, avec un 'N', Edward Carnby.  
– Ah ! Excusez-moi, M. Carnby. Alors, que voulez-vous ?  
– Eh bien, en fait, je suis détective privé et une antiquaire m'a embauché il y a de cela deux jours pour que je visite Derceto.  
– Ah je vois. Sachez que je n'ai pour l'instant pas l'intention de vendre quoi que ce soit.  
– Oh, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! J'ai donc visité cette demeure il y a deux jours et j'y ai trouvé des documents qui, je pense, devraient vous intéresser… Des documents qui concernent votre oncle.

Edward posa un porte-documents sur la table basse et s'enfonça dans le canapé, s'appuyant sur le dossier. Emily, après être restée un moment sans bouger, alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à Carnby et ouvrit la pochette. Elle contenait des coupures de journaux, le rapport de police, celui du médecin légiste et des documents visiblement écrits de la main de Jeremy. À la vue de ces derniers, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle eut du mal à contenir des sanglots.

Edward attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse de feuilleter le tout avant de reprendre la parole.  
– Y a-t-il des documents dont vous ayez déjà pris connaissance auparavant ?  
– Oui, notre notaire de famille m'avait fait parvenir les rapports de police et du légiste.  
– Dans ce cas, je vous recommande de commencer par lire les coupures extraites du _Mistery Examiner_ avant de passer aux textes laissés par votre oncle.


	2. The Mistery Examiner, Édition Spéciale

**The Mistery Examiner, Édition Spéciale  
Drame en Louisiane**

Quand frappe le malheur

Ce n'est pas sans une vive émotion que nous avons appris ce jour le décès de Jeremy Hartwood. Nos fidèles lecteurs se souviendront sans nul doute du talent de ce jeune homme qui fit ses premières armes dans les colonnes de notre journal.

Fils d'une respectable famille d'Arkham, il fut sensibilisé aux beaux arts par différents professeurs mais aimait à se reconnaître en Pickman, l'homme qui l'avait initié aux secrets de la peinture. Son premier dessin pour notre journal est justement resté célèbre. La longue enquête que nous avions menée, lors de l'étrange affaire d'Illsmouth avait stimulé l'imagination du plus jeune de nos collaborateurs. Celui-ci donnait, par la puissance de son trait et la vigueur de ses coloris, un éclairage maléfique à cette tragédie qui avait frappé ce petit port de Nouvelle Angleterre.

Puis nos chemins se séparèrent… Mais chaque fois que les vents tièdes venus de Louisiane le reconduisaient vers sa ville natale, il ne manquait pas de venir saluer ceux qui l'avaient connus il y a tout juste 10 ans. Il aimait toujours « respirer l'odeur des morasses »… Je cite ici ses mots.

Nous pleurerons longtemps cet artiste qui, avec talent, a su émerveiller tant de lecteurs, de collaborateurs et d'amis. Je suis fier de faire partie de ces derniers, mais aujourd'hui la peine submerge mon pauvre orgueil, celui d'avoir été choisi par cet homme exceptionnel que je considère comme un maître.  
Il ne me reste hélas que son souvenir.

_William J. Herbert  
Rédacteur en chef du Mistery Examiner._

###

Un drame de la solitude  
_De notre envoyé spécial Harold Mc Gruder_

La pâle lueur du soleil levant dessinait l'image fatale de la corde sur le plancher de bois brut. Dans ce grenier qui domine la nature environnante, la mort étendait ses ailes, le drame s'était noué, le souffle glacé du suicide avait emporté sa proie… Jeremy Hartwood n'est plus.

Pour les observateurs ici présents, le mobile d'un tel acte ne laisse planer aucun doute.  
« Il est évident que cette mort est volontaire », nous confiait l'inspecteur Drake après les constations d'usage. L'absence de traces de lutte, la disposition du tabouret, le nœud de la corde fatale, l'ensemble de ce macabre dispositif permit aux forces de la police locale de classer cette douloureuse affaire en un temps record.

Pourtant, il existe quelques zones d'ombre qui pourraient laisser penser au détective amateur (personnage en lequel certains de nos lecteurs aiment à s'imaginer) qu'une présomption suffisante de crime subsiste encore… Je vais m'efforcer de dissiper ces ténèbres.

S'il est vrai que la victime n'a laissé aucune lettre pour expliquer son geste, son entourage le décrivait comme fatigué et las de poursuivre une vie sans objet. Son fidèle majordome nous décrivit son existence. « Il était brisé par la mort de son pauvre père. Et s'il essayait de surmonter ce terrible chagrin par le travail et par l'étude, il restait hanté par d'horribles visions… » (À ce propos, nous renvoyons nos lecteurs à l'article de Franck Thorndike.)

Sous une apparence banale, la vie de J. Hartwood avait vite pris un tour tragique dans cette immense demeure baptisée DERCETO. Il suffit à l'observateur de s'égarer dans un des nombreux corridors de cette sombre villa pour se sentir assailli par une peur insidieuse qui semble sourdre des larges murs de pierre.  
Il n'est pas étonnant qu'un homme aux nerfs usés ait pu, dans un tel contexte d'isolement, recourir à un moyen désespéré pour s'évader de ce monde oppressant. Le suicide de Jeremy Hartwood est bien l'exemple du drame d'une solitude que rien ni personne n'a su égayer.

###

Pinceaux et palettes  
_Chronique de K.W. Limerick_

Si les talents artistiques de Jeremy Hartwood furent découverts et encouragés par ceux que Shelley nomme « l'aristocratie du goût », il nous faut craindre que sa vigueur et sa « patte » ne puissent toucher un large public avant longtemps.

La sûreté d'exécution de ses œuvres, qui a subjugué de nombreux critiques, ne suffit pas à contrebalancer le choix des sujets peints par J. Hartwood qui se tourna de plus en plus vers un monde occulte où le grotesque (au sens où Poe l'entendait) le dispute au macabre. Sa série de toiles (60x40), exposées l'automne dernier au Russel Hall de Boston, avait frappé les imaginations les plus endurcies. Rappelons quelques titres : « Hurlement sous la lune », « Le dernier sabbat », « Dans l'abîme de l'indicible » qui m'éviteront ici une longue description dont je m'avoue incapable.

À l'époque une courte discussion avec l'artiste m'avait renseigné au-delà de mes espérances.

« Si l'esprit humain pouvait concevoir et déterminer les liens qui existent entre différentes informations existantes sur certaines religions oubliées, nous basculerions dans la folie et le glas de l'humanité entière sonnerait. »

J'attachais, sur le coup, peu d'importance à ce discours que j'attribuais à la fatigue d'un long voyage, pourtant ces tableaux dont je ne pouvais détacher les yeux me parurent… Hantés.

Cette richesse de détails morbides sonnait juste et je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un frisson lorsque à minuit, j'entendis ces mots qui résonnaient dans la salle vide : « Mes sujets viennent de mes rêves mais je crois que je peins des êtres et des actes qui existent et existeront encore ».

Prévue pour 3 semaines, l'exposition fut annulée au bout de 48 heures.

Derceto, aux dires de mon honorable confrère Mc Gruder recèle des œuvres encore plus terrifiantes.

###

Les désordres de l'âme

Chaque jour, cette nouvelle science nommée psychanalyse permet de mieux sonder les méandres de l'esprit. En tant que responsable de la rubrique scientifique du M.E. j'ai cru bon de devoir faire appel au professeur Zempf, médecin principal de la section neurologique de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Boston, à l'occasion du suicide de Jeremy Hartwood. Je lui cède la parole.

« Il me semble évident que le suicide d'une personne honorablement connue jette toujours un voile d'horreur sur ses proches.

Les étrangers qui raisonnent par ouïe dire sont, quant à eux, beaucoup plus circonspects.

Pourtant, ce type d'événement est loin d'être rare. Des nerfs malades, un esprit impressionnable, l'accumulation de contrariétés multiples jointes à une peine ressentie comme insurmontable (ici la mort du père) peuvent atteindre le psychisme des êtres les plus solides.

Souvent les proches ne se rendent compte de rien et le sujet se mure peu à peu dans ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler une névrose obsessionnelle.

Notons dans ce cas précis que nous avons affaire à un artiste à la sensibilité exacerbée.

Nul ne saura sans doute ce qui finalement a poussé J. Hartwood vers de telles extrémités. »

_Propos recueillis par  
Franck Thorndike._


	3. Une Lettre de Jeremy

**Une Lettre de Jeremy**

Ils arrivent. J'ai libéré des forces infernales, je dois en payer le prix. Derceto est la proie du mal.

Le soleil vient de se coucher. Ils trouveront mon corps, mon corps sans vie ! J'imagine la fureur du maître et la terreur de ses esclaves. J'entends leurs pas. Certains comprendront peut-être mon geste.

Dieu me pardonne. Adieu.

Jeremy Hartwood.


	4. Le Carnet de Jeremy Hartwood

**Le Carnet de Jeremy Hartwood**

Journal

de J. Hartwood

Le 27 septembre 1924.

Je suis décidé à tenir ce journal. Trop de faits curieux sont survenus ces derniers temps. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, jamais les rêves n'avaient pris autant de place dans ma vie… Sans doute mon esprit trop romantique qui se tourne maintenant vers d'autres voies, était trop assoupi pour me donner de telles visions. Certains, à la vue de mes dernières toiles, penseront que j'ai été frôlé par les ailes de la folie. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas tort…

Le 28 septembre 1924.

La nuit est noire. Je suis encore baigné de sueur. Mon rêve me hante. J'errais dans de profondes dunes parmi des stèles cyclopéennes. Ces pierres disposées en cercle restaient insensibles au vent qui les balayait avec fureur.  
J'enfonçais ma main dans le sol. Aussitôt je sentis le contact répugnant de cette chose qui cherchait à me happer. Je faisais des efforts désespérés pour me délivrer de l'affreuse étreinte. Ma main gluante s'échappa de sa prison de sable. Elle serrait avec force un poignard.

Le 5 octobre 1924.

Le cercle formé par les stèles est un pentacle. La bibliothèque de Derceto regorge de livres de magie.  
J'ai donc décidé de m'y installer afin de percer certaines visions qui m'obsèdent et qui, j'en suis sûr, ne sont pas sans rapports avec ce que j'ai découvert. Je sais maintenant qu'il va me falloir explorer mes rêves.

Le 16 décembre.

Mon dieu ! J'ai découvert le poignard… Il était caché ici-même et ce que j'ai appris m'a épouvanté. C'est un couteau sacrificiel, destiné à quelque culte barbare.  
La seule idée que cette lame d'acier ait pu fouiller les chairs me révulse. Pourtant je ne puis m'empêcher de poursuivre mes recherches. Derceto fourmille de trésors. Mon père avait-il raison ?

23 janvier

Le jour, mes lectures m'absorbent à tel point que mes serviteurs me croient fou. La nuit, mes hurlements réveillent la maisonnée. Les rêves envahissent peu à peu ce qui me reste de raison. Mes efforts pour cesser de dormir se révèlent vains. La nature de mes visions a changé. Sans doute là aussi, l'influence des recherches de mon père se font-elles sentir.

Le 7 février 1925

L'homme noir (je l'ai baptisé ainsi) m'a dévoilé son vrai visage. Il m'est apparu, comme d'habitude près de la cheminée mais cette fois-ci, il s'est approché de moi.  
Son sourire terrible hantera ma mémoire jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Son haleine glacée, ses yeux perçants me clouaient sur place. J'en suis sûr à présent, ce masque hideux qui me laisse au bord de l'abîme et qui fait de mes nuits un enfer, ce regard cruel, c'est, je le sais, celui de la mort.

Le 10 mars

Mon état de fatigue empire. Les longues lectures répétées brûlent mes yeux.  
Il semble que les pirates aient toujours fréquenté ces régions. Le docteur Herbert me conseille de garder la chambre, cette nouvelle chambre où je me suis installé et où je dors beaucoup mieux… Patience, l'homme noir me guette. Il reviendra, je le sens. Il m'attend depuis toujours, il a tout son temps… À moins que moi, Jeremy Hartwood, ne découvre comment le renvoyer vers l'enfer d'où il vient.

Le 11 mars.

Mon peu de connaissances en Latin et en Grec freine ma soif de lecture. J'ai tout de même la satisfaction d'avoir franchi un grand pas. J'ai dessiné le symbole à terre. Il ne pourra plus aller là. Je sens qu'il est furieux. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je peux faire de même dans ma chambre. J'imagine sa fureur, alors qu'il vient juste, la nuit dernière de retrouver le chemin de mes rêves.

13 mars

Les travaux de traductions risquent fort d'écorner ma bourse. Impossible de peindre ! Mes toiles sont celles d'un fou. Le sourire navré de Thornhill, le collectionneur me l'a laissé comprendre…

29 mars.

Mon dieu, il est revenu… Il a trouvé la porte qui mène à mes rêves. Je suis trop las pour tenter quoi que ce soit.  
Je suis à bout, il le sait… Pour lui, je suis déjà mort, à moins que…

30 mars

Ironie du sort. La caverne que mon père chercha toute sa vie est là, à portée de main. Waites, le majordome, a découvert à la cave une fissure d'où s'échappe un air glacé et fétide. Je ne puis m'empêcher de frémir à l'idée que mon père est mort ici. Sa face révulsée par l'attaque cardiaque me poursuivra jusqu'à la tombe.

Le corps était replié sur lui-même. Il avait pleuré… Ses ongles étaient retournés, tant il avait griffé le sol. Le docteur Gray avait conclu à une crise cardiaque. Beaucoup plus tard, Waites m'apprenait que le pauvre homme s'était tranché la langue d'un coup de dents et qu'il mourut, étouffé par son sang.

31 mars

J'ai exploré les cavernes en rêve. L'homme noir m'accompagnait.  
Bizarrement, j'étais presque bien. Pourrais-je décrire ce que j'ai vu ? J'en doute. Les mots sont impuissants à décrire le mal.  
J'ai compris que mon cadavre ne l'intéressait pas. L'homme noir recherche bien plus. Il veut mon corps… Ses serviteurs avides sont maintenant libres… Grâce à moi. C'est presque drôle.

Derceto est maudite, des fondations jusqu'au toit… Je n'ai plus la force de combattre, encore moins d'extirper du sol les racines de cette malédiction. La fin est proche, je le sais, j'ai décidé de…

Que celui qui trouve ce journal prie pour moi. J'en aurai grand besoin.


	5. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Emily reposa le journal de son oncle. Tout cela paraissait inconcevable, pourtant elle ne pouvait qu'y croire. Un pressentiment la tenaillait depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de son oncle, et les documents trouvés par ce détective lui donnaient forme. Jeremy s'était bien suicidé, mais pour échapper à d'indicibles horreurs. Edward l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

– Alors Miss Hartwood, dites-moi, croyez-vous que votre oncle était fou ?

Emily dévisagea cet homme roux à moustache et au regard perçant. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Elle l'en aurait cru persuadé, lui, un détective ! Peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose dans Derceto qui l'avait fait douter.

– En toute franchise M. Carnby, non, je ne le crois pas.  
– Dans ce cas, j'aurais une histoire à vous raconter… Elle débute il y a de cela deux jours, alors qu'une antiquaire me demande de visiter une vieille bâtisse appelée Derceto…

* * *

_T__exte originellement publié le 10 août 2007.  
Et n__'hésitez pas à me __laisser__ vos commentaires/critiques, __je suis toujours preneur ! :-__)_


End file.
